1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet dyeing apparatus and, more specifically, to an ink jet dyeing apparatus for dyeing a desired pattern by jetting dyeing ink to cloth, utilizing ink jet method.
2. Description of the Background Art
Textile printing is one of representative conventional method of dyeing cloth. The method of textile printing has been improved variously and has attained considerably high technical level. However, this method requires planning, engraving and processing of the desired pattern, preparation of starch for textile dyeing, steps for preparing production and so on. After all these steps, dyeing of a desired pattern is possible for the first time. Accordingly, it takes large number of manufacturing steps and long time as well as high skill, resulting in high cost.
In view of the foregoing, a method of dyeing cloth using an ink jet type printer which allows formation of an image in a desired color by selectively jetting ink of the desired color to a sheet has been proposed and practically used. The ink jet type printer enabled dyeing of a desired pattern on the cloth in a simple manner without requiring high skill.
Recent development in fiber materials and advancement in knitting and weaving technique result in production of cloth with fluff, of which use has been widened expansively. When such cloth having fluff is to be dyed in a desired pattern using the aforementioned ink jet type printer, ink jetting may possibly be hindered by the fluff on the surface of the cloth, or the direction of ink jet may possibly be changed, whereby dyeing of the desired pattern fails.
More specifically, in an ink jet type printer, distance between an ink jet head jetting ink to the cloth is as short as 1 to 4 mm, and therefore the fluff may close the orifice for jetting ink of the ink jet head, or the fluff intercept the jetted ink. Therefore, dyeing of cloth having fluff is difficult. In view of this problem, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-3667 proposes a method of dyeing cloth having fluff utilizing ink jet type printer. According to this method of dyeing, first, an adhesive is applied to the fluff surface of the cloth, fluffs are made parallel in one direction to be laid down low on the surface of the cloth and adhered on the surface by the adhesive, and thereafter, dyeing is performed by the ink jet printer. Therefore, ink jet is not hindered by the fluff, and it becomes possible to dye the fluffed cloth in a desired pattern in a desired color. However, according to this method, a process for smoothing fluff on the surface of the cloth uniformly is necessary before dyeing. Thus, preprocessing for dyeing is much complicated, resulting in high cost. Further, after dyeing, when the adhesive on the surface of the cloth is removed to raise the fluff which have been adhered and laid down, dyed pattern may be damaged or color bleeding may be experienced as the adhesive is removed.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 60-157867 discloses an ink jet dyeing apparatus provided with a suction housing for sucking cloth from the rear surface in a conveyor path for conveying cloth at the time of dyeing, in order to prevent offset or distortion of image on the surface of the cloth at the time of dyeing.